


Fast

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Spanking, desperate Jaejoong, nice cars, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong gets pulled over.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 5





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The first time Yunho pulled him over, Jaejoong was driving his Lamborghini.

In need of air and space from managers and sasaengs, Jaejoong walked out of his hotel room (because the drive to his apartment was inaccessible at that moment) with his finger in the “fuck off” salute and slipped into the driver’s seat of his bright white Lamborghini. He laughed at the view of his managers running after him.

Two hours later, red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror. Calm, Jaejoong pulled over and took out his wallet and the vehicle registration. He rolled down his window and winced against the flashlight shining from his mirror right into his eyes.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” a gruff voice asked and leaned down to the window.

Jaejoong opened his mouth for a smart retort that actually came out sounding like “blegiehgkslidjcnadky” after he caught sight of the handsome face that went with that gruff voice. Small face, perfect nose, amazing kissable cock sucking lips.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“Fast,” Jaejoong managed.

He snorted. “Too fast.” He held out his hands and Jaejoong handed over his paperwork and identification. “I’ll be right back. Please attempt to stay still for a moment. I’d hate to impound your pretty car.”

Jaejoong winced again. He had a feeling he was not getting out of this ticket.

He used the ten minutes the officer was gone to check his messages. There were a lot. Most from management. A single text from Heechul that informed him that he was now grounded. Jaejoong replied to that one with a rude emoticon.

Heechul texted back a kissy face.

“Here you are, Mr. Kim,” Officer Sexy said and handed back his information. “Just because you’re in a Lamborghini doesn’t mean the rules don’t apply to you as well.”

Jaejoong smiled. Or tried to. “Have a nice morning.”

“You, too. Seriously. Slow down. I’d hate to hear of your death in tomorrow’s papers.” Officer Sexy walked back to his motorcycle.

Jaejoong followed his figure through the mirror. God, he was sexy. And hot. And gruff. And he had amazing legs. Nice thighs. Not much of an ass, but he compared it to Junsu’s and everyone came up empty against Jaejoong’s childhood friend.

Jaejoong licked his lips. The bike rumbled to life and Officer Sexy turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

The last thing he said came back to Jaejoong, and he smiled. So he had been recognized. That was good at least. He hated it when sexy men did not know who he was. He loved his fangirls, but most were too young for him and usually the wrong gender for him. He glanced down at the ticket and cursed at the fee he had to pay.

Yeah, he’d slow down on the way back to the hotel.

Typed in pretty black letters at the bottom of the ticket was “Citation Officer: Jung Yunho.”

Jaejoong licked his lips. It was bad to want to be pulled over again just to see a police officer, right?

\------

The next time, Jaejoong was pulled over in his Porsche Panamera. Officer Park Yoochun whistled at that sleek, slate grey machine and chatted with Jaejoong about cars for more than a half hour. He gave Jaejoong a warning.

“Oh and be careful,” he said with a wink. “Jung is on patrol the rest of this week, and he’ll fuck you over in all the right ways if you let him.”

Jaejoong gaped, and Officer Park Yoochun turned around, his laughter carrying back to Jaejoong all the way to his patrol car.

|@-=-@|

The fifth time Jung Yunho pulled him over, Jaejoong’s license was suspended and his management grounded him. No one looked too fondly on a driver who had five tickets in less than a month.

Jaejoong blamed the stress. So did the media and his fans, thankfully.

\------

“If I get in trouble for this, I am so going to kill you,” Heechul said and accelerated through the empty stretch of road.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and blew out a puff of smoke that dissipated in the ripstream. He propped his feet up on the dash and watched the country world go by. It was different, seeing the world from this particular angle. The sun cast a red glow over fields that stretched to the base of mountains, houses dotted the landscape, farmers herded sheep and worked in fields, fighting against the setting sun.

It was a far cry from the congestion and life in Seoul.

Maybe Jaejoong needed a vacation.

Heechul zipped by the knoll near the road that formed a perfect hiding place for cops, and Jaejoong was not disappointed. Only seconds later, the motorcycle of Officer Sexy Jung Yunho was behind him, lights flashing.

“I fucking hate you,” Heechul said as he pulled his yellow Maserati over.

Jaejoong sat up and quickly checked his reflection. “BFFs.”

“Fuck you.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Officer Sexy said, muscled arms crossed.

Jaejoong licked his lips, eyes on the bulge in his pants.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Heechul muttered and handed over his license and registration.

Officer Sexy actually smiled, and Jaejoong felt his heart plummet to his feet and his cock pulse in his jeans.

Jaejoong turned and watched him walk back to his bike. Ah, the joys of a convertible on a summer night.

“You are a disgusting slut, Kim Jaejoong. I hate you.”

“You don’t hate me when I’m on my knees for you, now do you?”

“When was the last time you actually did that? I’m going to cash in today. You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jaejoong mimicked.

Heechul smacked his arm. “I’m not talking to you from this moment on.”

“Praise God.”

“Fuck you!”

Jaejoong kept his eyes on the officer as he walked back to the car.

“Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Kim,” Officer Sexy said and handed back his paperwork. “Please slow down. I think one of the farmers is herding his flock across the road today and your Maserati is way too pretty to be covered in sheep guts.” He paused and pulled out his notepad, scribbling quickly. “Consider this a warning, Mr. Kim.”

“What?” Jaejoong snapped. “That’s it?”

Jung Yunho glanced up at him and then back down at his notebook. “And might I suggest better friends that don’t risk your life and your license just to see someone they like.”

Heechul laughed, and Jaejoong scowled.

Officer Sexy ripped off the paper from his pad and actually handed it to Jaejoong. “You gentleman have a nice evening.”

“Thank you, Officer Sexy.”

He looked down at Heechul, an eyebrow raised, and Heechul smirked and glanced at Jaejoong. “Oh, did you not know that’s what Jaejoong calls you in his head?”

“Fuck you!”

Jung Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes, and he hoped the red on his cheeks was hidden from the glow of the sun. Jaejoong wanted to fall into the backseat and never get up. With Yunho on top of him, preferably.

He did nothing else, but turned and walked back to his bike.

Jaejoong brought his hands to his face and moaned. “I hate you. I really hate you.”

“You know what? That was worth it. You don’t need to give me a blowjob. We’re even.”

“I really, really hate you.” He unfolded the paper and had to blink, re-read, and get his brain to restart.

_If you need a safer way to let loose and relax, call me. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel like you’re going 180 with the wind in your face._

“Oh my fucking god.”

\------

Jaejoong did reckless things with his body. He smoked, he drank, he tattooed his skin. He went 180 on the freeway. But he did not do reckless things to his reputation. He was a rockstar; everyone expected him to smoke and drink and have tattoos. He kept his affairs quiet though, especially the ones with the men. He stuck to fellow musicians, rookies in the company, entertainers like Heechul who would keep their mouth shut and who had just as much to lose as Jaejoong.

He did not meet random men for a night of sex.

Usually.

Yunho had given him the code to his apartment building.

Jaejoong parked his black BMW Z4 in the underground lot, in the spot that Yunho said was his, and he took the underground elevator to the eighth floor. He double checked the text to make sure he had the right apartment and knocked.

Did that knock sound pathetic? Was him actually being here pathetic? Oh god, he should not have come. He did not do this!

Jaejoong stepped back from the door, to slip away, quickly, before Yunho answered---

The door opened, and Jaejoong was so very glad he came.

Yunho, in nothing more than a comfy pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, leaned against the door jamb. His hair was tossed about, like he had showered and done nothing more than dry it with a towel. Jaejoong wanted to run his hands through it. He was barefoot and the shirt was straining against his chest and his arms, and the jeans were just painted on his thighs.

His mouth went dry. He tried to lick his lips.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho laughed. “Hi. Come on in.”

Jaejoong staggered into the apartment. Staggered. Pathetic. So pathetic.

“Are you drunk?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong shook his head, but could not lift his gaze from the curve of the t-shirt, where it brushed against Yunho’s skin. “Well, maybe on lust.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

Jaejoong shook his head again. “No, thank you.”

Yunho looked at him like he was waiting for something and then smiled. “Good. No, ‘but I’ll swallow something else’ joke.”

Jaejoong swallowed. Roughly at the image of Yunho’s cock in his mouth. “Sorry. Off my ... game ... not working ... god, can we just stop talking?”

Yunho threw his head back and laughed. He moved forward and draped his strong arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders, and it was so easy for Jaejoong to slide his hands along his waist. Yunho was taller than him, broader in the shoulders, probably stronger.

Yunho wasted no time, kissing him aggressively and his tongue pushing into his mouth. Jaejoong moaned and arched into his body, accepting the kiss, the domination, the power from his arms. Yunho moved, slipping his hands under Jaejoong’s leather jacket. It fell to the floor, keys clinking from the pocket.

“Keys?” Yunho said. “Did you drive here?”

Jaejoong winced. “Um ... maybe?”

“Isn’t your license suspended?”

“Well, yeah, but if I had a driver or a manager or a friend bring me, then I’d have to explain and a manager would not have let me, and I already owe my friends enough favors. I took a chance, and it’s not like I can take the subway.”

“Accessory to lawbreaking,” Yunho mused and kissed him softly. “I’m supposed to be against that.”

“You can ... you can punish me?” Jaejoong cringed at the question. God, where did his self-confidence go?

Yunho smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that. Strip.” He stepped away from Jaejoong and crossed his arms.

Jaejoong’s cock pulsed in his pants at the command. His hands fumbled at his thick belt. They shook as he unbuttoned the line of buttons down his crotch. He pushed his jeans down to this thighs and then gripped the hem of his purple tanktop and pulled it up and over his head while he used his feet to kick off his sandals. He almost tumbled with his jeans at his knees, but Yunho stepped into him, warm hands at his bare shoulders and Jaejoong moaned, shirt hanging from his arm, briefs bulging and jeans still at one ankle.

“You’re pretty quick at getting naked,” Yunho muttered with his lips against Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong shivered. “Costume changes.”

“Right. But you forgot something.” His fingers pushed under the band of underwear and Jaejoong shook as Yunho pushed them down, pausing to grope his ass.

Jaejoong helped, shoving the briefs to his knees and then using his feet to kick them and his pants away.

Yunho pressed down on his shoulders, and Jaejoong whimpered as he fell to his knees, looking up the long length of his torso, gaze dropping to the crotch and bulge in front of his face. He leaned forward with his mouth open, but Yunho stepped away from him again. Further away, and then he walked around him, making approving noises.

Jaejoong shivered in disbelief. His cock was already throbbing. Just from Yunho looking at him.

“Lots of toys for me to play with,” Yunho said, fingers tugging at a piercing at the top of Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong nodded. “Eleven of them.”

“I think the one in your cock is my favorite.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Mine, too.”

Yunho trailed his hands over the back of Jaejoong’s shoulders, tracing the tattoos there, the name of his band, the wings, the words in the shape of treble clefs. And then down his spine.

“It’s pretty apparent that you can handle pain,” Yunho said, “but safety first. Do you have a safeword?”

Jaejoong swallowed and managed to smirk as he said, “Maserati.”

Yunho chuckled. “Of course it is. Come on.” He tangled his hand in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled. Jaejoong whimpered and shuffled on his knees.

Yunho went to a chair and flipped it around. He sat down and yanked again. “Over my lap.”

“Do they let you punish inmates this way?” Jaejoong asked as he did as he was told, hands flat on the floor, body arched over Yunho’s jean clad thighs.

“That would be a misappropriation of authority.”

“This isn’t?”

“Stop talking.” Yunho spanked him and Jaejoong yelped. Another smart smack landed in the same place, and Jaejoong moaned, eyes shut tight, mouth open. He tensed up, waiting for the next blow, surprised when Yunho rubbed his hand over his ass and up his tattooed spine. “God, I love your tattoos. They’re are even more amazing in person.”

His fingers traced the intricate butterfly just below his shoulder blade.

Just as Jaejoong relaxed under the touches, Yunho spanked him again. Jaejoong yelped, and then whimpered, when the spankings came in quick succession. Sharp, stinging, exhilarating. Yunho used his full palm, curved in just the right way. Feelings narrowed down to the bright heat of skin on skin and the harsh drag of denim on hard cock. Jaejoong gave up controlling the noises and gave up controlling his body, humping Yunho’s thigh until he was sure that he was drooling and about to come.

Yunho stopped suddenly and pushed him back. Jaejoong’s knees hit the floor hard and he had to grip Yunho’s leg to keep from toppling over.

Fingers traced over his jaw and down his throat. “Beautiful.”

Jaejoong tilted his head back, eyes shut, and whimpered.

“Go lay your gorgeous body over the arm of the couch.”

It took a good deep breath and a stabilizing check of his muscles to make sure he was all right. His ass stung. But he turned his head, saw the couch, and crawled over there. Yunho inhaled sharply and Jaejoong smirked. Good. At least, he managed to surprise the sexy, sexy man.

He yanked himself up and over the arm of the couch, face pressed against the couch cushions. Only moments later, Yunho rubbed his hands over Jaejoong’s sore ass.

“Beautiful,” he whispered again.

Jaejoong turned his head and smiled. But then Yunho’s cock slid up his cleft and Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he moaned. The blunt head pressed against his body and Jaejoong gasped as he was breached with no prep.

At least Yunho used lube on his cock. And a condom.

God.

Yunho pressed for more, and Jaejoong tensed up against the ache. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the spanking, but it was too much at once. He pulled at the edge of the couch cushion and used it to bury his whimpers. It was slow and tight, slow and hot, and when Yunho’s jeans pressed against his sore ass, the button cold on his skin, Jaejoong almost came, shaking through a wave of pleasure and pulsing precome onto the fabric.

“Fuck,” he muttered, eyes shut tight.

Yunho chuckled and poured lube right where their bodies connected. He pumped his hips slowly. “See what happens when you’re impatient and you go too fast?”

“Oh, fuck, oh, you, fuck.”

“Did you come all over my couch?”

Jaejoong made a noise that wasn’t an answer, but Yunho was sliding over his prostate, hands keeping him centered and in position, and talking was no longer an option. Thinking wasn’t either. Yunho sped up and Jaejoong was glad the couch was there to hold him up. His knees dug into the side, barefeet sliding on the floor. He tried to thrust back, but couldn’t, only managing to scrape his cock on the fabric.

He couldn’t believe how much control Yunho had, how steady firm and consistent his thrusts were, no chaos or panic, but instilling that in Jaejoong. Pleasure waved through him, teasing and welcome, and he knew that just a few strokes on his cock and he would come harder than he ever had. He knew he was whimpering, he knew he was drooling, he knew he was begging and pathetic and weak.

And when Yunho suddenly stopped and pulled away, Jaejoong gasped his protest.

Yunho laughed and tugged Jaejoong around until he was sitting on the couch, sore ass against the arm. Yunho stepped back and Jaejoong had to readjust his balance. Yunho pushed his jeans off and lifted his t-shirt over his head. Jaejoong licked his lips and moaned.

“God, fuck yeah.”

Yunho smiled and went back to him for more kisses and touches. Jaejoong had enough mental capacity to wrap his arms around him, grab at his ass, the back of his thighs, his back, shoulders. Jaejoong wanted his hands all over his body.

Yunho’s arms stayed around him, holding him up and then Yunho pushed them and Jaejoong’s ass slid off the arm, and he cried out as he fell to his back. Yunho kept them moving, until Jaejoong was flat on his back, one leg over the back of the couch, the other in Yunho’s strong grip, hand behind his knee. Yunho lined himself back up and thrust in, swallowing Jaejoong’s moans in a heavy kiss. His thrusts sped up, and he hooked Jaejoong’s knee at his elbow where he could still grip Jaejoong’s erection and stroke him off.

Jaejoong screamed, pressing back into the couch, gasping against Yunho’s mouth. “God, fuck. God. Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

Yunho laughed. “Problems?”

“Oh god.” Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s shoulders, pretty sure he was digging his nails into his skin. But it didn’t affect him. Outwardly. Calm, collected. Powerful.

Jaejoong shivered, jerking roughly. If felt like he had twenty prostates and Yunho was abusing all of them at the same time. His back arched off the couch, his legs tightened around Yunho’s body. Delirious, weak, right at the edge. Jaejoong whimpered, high and tight.

Yunho suddenly kissed him, speeding up his thrusts. “God, you’re beautiful. So very beautiful.” His fingers tugged at the dydoe piercing, jerking him off with ragged strokes.

“God, yes, please, yes, more!”

Jaejoong was not sure Yunho was capable of giving him more when he was just about to pass out. His vision was gray, everything stung in the lightning-on-his-skin kind of way. His orgasm coiled low in his stomach, twisting along his skin, pulsing from his dick. He screamed something incoherent as he came, body going taut before spraying his release all the way up his chest and covering his stomach in splatters of come.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped, and he sped up, panting against Jaejoong’s neck. The hand on his cock squeezed, still moving, and the tingles of pleasure shot through Jaejoong’s body. He quivered in time to Yunho’s movements, and slowly recovered as Yunho shuddered and moaned through his own orgasm. He sagged against Jaejoong for a moment, and Jaejoong wrapped arms and legs around Yunho’s strong back.

Yunho’s breaths heaved for a few more seconds before leveling out. He used one hand (the one not covered in Jaejoong’s come) to push himself up. His hair was stuck to his face and he tried to blow it away.

Jaejoong laughed and reached up to move it for him. He was completely aware of the stupid loopy smile on his face.

Yunho moved shifted so Jaejoong could move his legs. His body reminded him of the weird position and the ache in his ass. He winced.

“You okay?”

“Sore. Someone decided to shove a blunt implement up my ass with no prep first.”

Yunho smiled and moved down the couch, legs bent behind him. He licked at Jaejoong’s nipple ring, and then down toward his stomach. His navel ring was covered in come, so he used his fingers to tug at it.

“You want to move to a bed and let me make it worse?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, please.”

\------

“You did what?”

Yunho grinned. “Your license is suspended. I’d hate for you to get pulled over on the way home from here.”

“You had no right,” Jaejoong said and pulled out his phone to tell his manager to bring his BMW back.

Yunho moved into his space and kissed his neck. “If you’d read the message I sent, you’ll also see that I told them you took a cab home and that you were sick and couldn’t do anything today and to leave you alone for the entire day.”

“You obviously don’t know anything about the schedule of the most popular rock star in Korea.”

Yunho took his phone out of his hands and tossed it onto the table. He boxed Jaejoong into the counter and kissed him.

“Don’t you ...” Yunho’s tongue slipped along his upper lip and Jaejoong sighed, giving up and put his arms around Yunho’s neck. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the warmth of his skin bled through the thin material of Jaejoong’s t-shirt.

“Did I also mention that I have the day off and I plan on spending it in bed with you?”

“I hate men that tell me what to do,” Jaejoong said, warning in his voice. It was such a blatant lie considering all the commands and demands Yunho had made of him the night before.

Yunho pulled away from his lips and said, “Kneel.”

Jaejoong was halfway to his knees before he stopped and pouted.

Yunho smirked. “Besides. I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“On what?”

“Going too fast.”

“Nothing wrong with going too fast,” Jaejoong said, gripping the firm cock bobbing around in loose sweat pants.

“In the right circumstances, yes, but it’s going to be much better if you slow down, enjoy it.”

“I enjoyed it plenty last night.”

“And I’m offering more. Offering to show you how you’re supposed to do it, even if it takes me all day.”

Jaejoong shivered. An entire day of slow, sweet perfect sex with Yunho, or ... he was sure he had a radio program to record. With a smile and after a short kiss, Jaejoong sank down to his knees.


End file.
